The One That Ran Away
by astoldbytehgan
Summary: Written for a-trip-to-honeyduke's "Your Favorite Character" challenge. New Year's resolutions mean more to some than others. Especially if you share one with a significant other. But what happens when you break that resolution?
1. Resolution

**Written for a-trip-to-honeydukes's challenge, "Your Favourite Character". **

_After writing the pairing of * gag * Scorpius/Victoire, I decided to take the couple and run with them...giving birth to this small series of drabbles. Try to enjoy. Heh. _

**Favorite Character: **_Scorpius Malfoy_

**Event:** _Breaking A New Year's Resolution_

**Prompt: **_Impossible_

**~)0(~**

Bliss. Snow. Warmth.

Who would have ever guessed Scorpius Malfoy would leave the Weasley's Burrow to take shelter in Victoire Weasley's home? Blonde hair, silver curls, grey eyes, and the ocean. All of it lingered in the sitting room of the girl who was six years older than himself.

"I'll be going back to Hogwarts before long." Voice a whisper. Nothing but excitement.

"You'll be back soon enough." Female. Victoire. Her arms intertwined in his. The break would be over soon enough. The new year would be starting in less than four minutes. Then, the wait for Summer would begin.

"What are you promising?" His shining eyes yearned for her answer.

"Everything. To you." Her heart spilled from her mouth in the form of delicate words. "And you?"

"The same." Those grey eyes became impossible to resist.

**~)0(~**

**A/N :** _On a different note, that is my very first drabble. I really hope I didn't mess that up. Ha. Updates will be very frequent with this one. Most likely only hours apart. It's also not going to be very long...I shall stop blabbering. I love reviews * hinthint * coughcough *_


	2. Impossible

**~)0(~**

The halls chilled his bones. Vacation had ended far too quickly. The new year had started and he would be done with this school in eighteen weeks or less. Summer with those sapphire eyes and red curls.

"Man. I didn't expect that twist of relationships. Are you trying to have my uncles kill you? Because I could do it in a much less painful way." That voice. Albus Potter. His best mate. Approving.

The boys reconnected. "You think I wanted it to go the way it did?" Scorpius plunged his hands into the pockets of his dark robes. His hair, blonde, fell in various ways on his head. Unfixed.

"I was wishing you hadn't." A shrug. Nothing more to say. Well, that was, when Rose Weasley joined their conversation.

Her eyes held grey...again. Tension began forming between the bodies. "Albus. Scorpius. Enjoy your break?" She only wanted Scorpius's reply.

"Of course I did." Simple. He walked off.

Albus locked eyes with his cousin and let his shoulders rise and fall with a shrug. He too walked away.

* * *

><p>"Scorpius!" Scream. Anger. Annoyance. Was this really happening?<p>

Walking to class presented to be much more difficult than he had intended.

Red curls bounced as she approached him. Her breath staggered from the running. "Please?" Of course. The begging. His heart didn't reach for hers anymore.

With a cough, he turned away, letting himself be proud.

"She and Teddy made up, you know. Last night. After you left. She...she told me." Lies? Truth?

His body stiffened. "Impossible." Right?

His heart didn't beat. It didn't stop either. Or did it? He couldn't hear it anymore. Albus. He stood in front of him now. His eyes held the same emotion leaking from Rose's words.

She wanted everything. He wanted everything. Or at least, he did.

**~)0(~**

**A/N :** _Did she really make up with Teddy? Or is Rose realizing she made a mistake? I told you updates would be swift._


	3. Rejected Chances

**~)0(~**

Done. He'd been convinced. Albus had never explained where he had heard it from. He only knew that if it had come from him, it wasn't a lie.

The rekindling with Rose had developed fast. Ignored Owls. Quality time. Whys. Sweet kisses.

Summer. He had received one last Owl before the break had began. Victoire Weasley had asked him to visit her house before going anywhere else. Did he owe it to her? Would Teddy be there?

Of course he would be. They made up. He visited. Albus had convinced him.

Inside was the familiar smell of hazelnut. Her home was inviting. It was warm. Scorpius stood in her living room. She walked about the room. Her blue eyes had grown dull.

"You didn't respond the entire semester." She was pleading with him now, stopped in front of the fireplace, unlit. "What did I do wrong? You promised me."

"Heh." He laughed out right. "You did too, remember? I suppose Teddy gave you a better offer." Victoire's eyes concentrated on his face.

"Teddy?" Confused. Her voice was much more steady now than at the beginning of the conversation.

"You forgave him. Rose had said..." All was understood now. Rose had spread the lie to Albus, who had believed her. She had kept her promise. He had broke his.

"Rose." There was nothing more to discuss. "Scorpius Malfoy, you promised me everything. Yet, here you are. Telling me about how you were easily deceived." She seemed to be amused. It was not amusing to him.

"You will forgive me...won't you?" He wasn't even convincing himself. Of course she wouldn't.

"I'm an intelligent, well-raised woman, Scorp." His nickname. It soothed him. He'd get his second chance. "But resolutions are important to me. They mean change. New beginnings. Not hurt."

The distance between them was covered in a single swift motion. "I was childish. Isn't it possible to forgive?" His heart stopped this time and he felt it.

Her blonde hair was pulled back, revealing her features. They were not forgiving.

"I don't think so, Scorp. I think it's very much impossible." Her slender hand stroked his cheek.

**~)0(~**

**A/N: **_Yes, yes, yes. I know. It was veryy quick. But, that's it! I had a lot of choices for resolutions but this one seemed to be more realistic. I couldn't have my dear Scorpius being an alcoholic or a smoker. So why not take the previous challenge of pairing him with Victoire and use this challenge to my advantage? How'd you like it? Let me know._


End file.
